Roots And Vines
by SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: "Every experience, good or bad, is a priceless collector's item." - Isaac Marion. Daisy Wick has been hit with different variables in her life. Her family, friends, and Dr. Temperance Brennan have been the only constants, so far. (Omegaverse!)


" **Every experience, good or bad, is a priceless collector's item." - Isaac Marion.**

* * *

Daisy shifted her legs, which were draped across the other female omega on the bed. Her head was pressed against a chest, heartbeat pulsing steadily beneath her ear steadily. Her twin's head was resting on her hip and she could see the dark locks of Rose peeking out from Oliver's legs, his draped across Ash's hips. They were a tangled, human mess of limbs.

The ceiling fan was the only thing making noise in the room aside from their breathing. The yelling of Daisy's older brothers, some back from a tour in Afghanistan and some back from college, could be heard through the door from the downstairs. One of them was cackling about a nerf gun. Her eyes moved around her room and landed on the cross she got from her grandmother. Lids drifted shut and she pressed her face further into Oliver.

Ash's voice broke the silence. "All of us will set up in Bethesda, then?" His voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Yeah," Rose answered, her darkly tanned skinned arm going up in the air to land on one of Daisy's legs, warmth spreading from the contact. "Business PhD."

"Psychology PhD," Daisy murmured loud enough for them to hear. "Maybe a few others."

Oliver chuckled, his chest rumbling. "With that brain of yours, I'm sure you'll get more, even if it's just out of boredom. BSW degree."

"CAD," came softly from her hip. "Rose, you'll be my partner for it, right?"

The Latina chuckled. "If you took anyone else for a partner, they'd disappear to the Caribbean. Besides, we still need to come up with a name for it, mi querido."

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Lifting her head, Daisy raised a brow as her fourth oldest brother, Sage, opened the door. He offered them a innocent smile. "What did you do?" Daisy asked before he could say anything.

Hazel eyes widened with false innocence as Sage slid through and left a gap between the door. "What makes you think I did anything, little flower?" He smirked slightly at her unimpressed stare and reached into his back pocket. "I have bribes for you four if you're willing to take down the older trio."

The quartet shifted and sat up, Oliver leaning slightly towards him. "Where at?"

"Freddy's," Sage answered, carefully spreading them out in his hand. "Free mini sundaes with a combo purchase."

"Don't they have gummy worms?" Rose pondered, imperiously waving a hand at the coupon so she could look at it.

"They do," Ash confirmed, looking over her shoulder. "I'll join. Did Pierce and Heath do something?"

Their second and first older brothers. Daisy lounged against Oliver as they looked the coupon over. "Number 8 would be good," Oliver hummed quietly as Ash spoke with Sage. "Especially with a strawberry sundae."

"It does," the young woman agreed. "Although I think I'll go with cookie bits with strawberry syrup."

"Sport peppers, too, maybe?" He mused. She reached over and flipped it, looking for the expiration date. A low whistle left her, catching the others attention. "Wow, these are still good for a two weeks?"

"Really?" Ash looked closer at the one in Rose's hand. He peered at Sage strangely. "Who are you and what have you done with our brother?"

Sage pouted at the twins. "It was one time! And Rowan was the to give them to me to pass on to you."

"Mmhmm," Daisy hummed before slipping past Oliver and touched her sock covered feet to the floor. Pulling her hair up in a tight messy bun, she smiled at her brothers and friends. "Ready to kick some army butt?"

Ash smiled faintly as he stood, placing the coupon on her desk, Oliver copying him. Sage grinned and bounced in place, putting the other two coupons on the desk and hurrying out the door, a quiet, almost maniacal laugh escaping him. Rose looked at Daisy in bewilderment, but the smaller woman simply shook her head. "Welcome to the Wick household. There's a war every time there's a reunion."

Her brother chuckled quietly. "That's an understatement, Daisy."

* * *

Daisy ventured around the campus, heading towards the building holding the anthropology lecture. It was being held by an author, one that her twin adored and he'd managed to convince her to go after saying he'd cook her favorite food. Seeing as how she could never quite make it the way their granddad did, Daisy agreed pretty quickly.

Spotting the sign announcing the building, she took off with a quick pace, wanting to reach the building before the lecture started (Ash also wanted a recording of one of the lectures - the things she did for him). She pulled out the small recorder from the bag and put it in her hoodie pocket, thankful it didn't have sleeves. Daisy slowed her steps when she saw three men surrounding someone. A frown formed as she carefully ventured closer, making sure not to catch their attention.

She listened for a few moments before growling softly just as one reached out to the Middle Eastern man, malice on his face. Their would-be victim had this nervous look.

 **Smack!**

The male reeled back, eyes wide as he looked down at Daisy. She bared her teeth at him and his friends, her back to the unknown alpha. The other three were also alphas. A deep breath to fortify herself and she began scolding the three. "What the hell's the matter with you? Why're you messing with him?"

The man who'd been moving forward scoffed, left cheek a bright red. "You have to ask? He's a Muslim!"

"So?" Daisy looked at him incredulously. "My old neighbor's a Muslim and she's been in the U.S. for most of her life!" She narrowed her eyes. "And I'll have you know she helped out during 9/11-" the alphas recoiled and the one behind her breathed in sharply "-and she offered up her home for the one who had come to check for their relatives, so stuff it up your ass. Not every Muslim is bad, just like not every American is good. You have heard about home grown terrorists, right?"

They got these shameful looks and she shook her head, disgusted. "It's men like you that make Americans look like racist assholes, you know."

Daisy straightened and walked away, ignoring the stare coming from the Muslim alpha. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she shifted into a run. ' _Shit! I hope I make it in time!'_

There were only four steps, steps that she two at a time and slipped through the door, rushing to the hall and sitting quickly in the back at an empty seat, nearly tripping as she tugged her recorder out. Lifting her legs up to sit criss cross, she settled her arm on her lap. Daisy faced forward scanning the stage. Her hazel eyes stopped on a woman in a maroon flowy skirt, a white quarter sleeve shirt, and black pumps. Despite being in the back, Daisy could still see the woman's facial feature.

Blue eyes like ice, a strong jawline, and slightly tanned skin. The college student could only compare the woman to an ice queen. Another glance at her watch and the bell donged, alerting them that class was starting. The room was quick to fall silent and Daisy blinked in curiosity, seeing how almost all of the students were facing the woman; she pressed record. ' _I know she's famous in her field and books, but these guys are surprisingly attentive. Lucky that I made sure I could get in the lecture despite not studying anthropology.'_

Temperance Brennan cleared her throat and began speaking. "Today's lecture will be over the Dos Pilas dig site, which I was asked to participate in…"

Daisy watched in silent awe as the ice queen exterior melted and a vibrant, passionate woman took her place. Warmth filled Brennan's eyes as she spoke of the Mayans religion and mythology. Not even when the doctor spoke of the human sacrifices did she falter. Daisy was swept away by it, getting caught in the tale Brennan wove. Her heart beat fast and she was completely still.

 _ **Dong Dong Dong**_

Daisy twitched and looked upwards, startled. Blinking slowly, she pressed stop on the recorder and put her feet back on the ground. The other students were either leaving or going to Brennan, presumably asking questions. Daisy's eyes lingered on the woman before sliding away the recorder and stood, a small smile making its way onto her lips. She left the building, reining in the impulse to bounce. Pulling her phone out, she sent, ' _I know what I'm doing for my Major!'_

* * *

Ash smiled softly at the message, wiping his hands off and picking the phone up. ' _I figured you'd choose anthropology. It's something that has no ending, after all.'_

He glanced back at the colored drawing of a bracelet. Despite seeming feminine on paper, it was going to be masculine physically. It was for a former veteran who wanted to get something for his wife, but couldn't do it himself. The man was also a neighbor of the quartet and had found out about their goals, so he'd asked Ash about it. Of course, Ash did warn him that he hasn't gotten into jewelry smithing yet. The man was surprisingly okay with that, just wanted something special for his wife.

Humming, Ash stood and, picking the finished drawing up, walked over to his equipment. Tugging wires and pliers close, he began twisting the materials together.

' _Wonder what we need for groceries…'_

* * *

Rose made her way out of the building, dazed. The books she'd gotten were held to her chest as she walked to where she'd be meeting Daisy and Oliver. Her head was hurting slightly from the info dump the professor gave her. She was relieved that he told them where to find some of the books he didn't have, though, seeing as how she would have been disappearing into many bookstores hunting them down on her own.

Pausing beneath the tree, she blinked slowly at it. She glanced at the ground. Eyes moved to the bench in the shade. A small nod to herself and Rose dropped the books on the bench, placed her bag on it, and collapsed to the ground with a faint thump.

"You alright, Rosie?" A deep voice asked and she rolled onto her back, gazing up at an amused Oliver.

"Huge info dump," she groaned, making weak grabby hands at him. "Almost as bad as Mrs. Jones when we had the Civil War unit."

"Poor thing," he teased, placing his backpack beside hers as he sat down. "Same with me. The only bonus is that the books are more like huge workbooks she can pass out."

Rose made a face at him before sitting up. "Are we going to the Pasta Bowl for lunch?"

A nod as Oliver draped himself across her lap. "Yep. Then Ash is going to do a whole lotta spicy and normal chicken karaage. Said something about fried potatoes."

She squished his cheeks, leaning against the bench. "Cubes, wedges, or slices?"

"I think he intended on mini fries."

"He better use seasonings," she grumbled, remembering the last they had fried potatoes and Daisy used barely any pepper.

"Trying to turn my brother into a house-husband?" A light voice asked curiously. Daisy grinned at them, bending slightly. "I know what I want to major in."

Oliver sat up, nearly headbutting Rose. "Really? Anthropology?"

The brunette nodded, bouncing slightly. Hazel eyes were bright in awe. "The way Dr. Brennan spoke reminded me of your grandfather, Rose. She brought it to life, the whole lecture. The good parts, the bad parts - it was brilliant!"

Rose smiled, glad to see exuberance on the other woman's face again. "That's awesome, Daisy." She paused, smile falling slightly as she recalled something from two years ago. "Do you- do you think you'll solve _it_?"

Daisy paused, eyes going distant and Oliver clenched his hand slightly on her knee. Rose flinched and regretted saying anything.

"Yeah." It was firm and Rose stared in silent surprise at the grim smile on Daisy's face. "I refuse to let anyone else solve it, except maybe the doctor."

The Latina eyed her hesitantly. "Only if you're sure."

Hazel eyes focused on her, losing the distance. "I've never been more sure in my life."

* * *

 _Oliver Wilson graduated from the American University in the upper levels of his class. He received his BSW degree and began working as a social worker, helping foster kids get into the system, leaving his card so they could call him for anything. Oliver also helped some get into specialty programs when they asked (Ash was a brilliant help with that, since he had more down time than any of the four)._

 _Rosalina Wood graduated from the American University as well, in the same upper levels. She received her business PhD and opened up '_ Nature's Bliss' _with Ash selling his wares. Sometimes, she stole a few of Oliver's kids so they could learn accounting skills_

 _Ashten Wick got his CAD from the American University and continued making his wares for the store. It isn't widely known, but he gets enough business to keep running the store._

 _Daisy Wick partially graduated from the American University, her minor in psychology done, but her major in anthropology a work in progress. She's signed up to become an intern at the Jeffersonian and has gotten to be on of Dr. Brennan's interns. Before she was hired, she worked part-time at '_ Nature's Bliss' _(her brother gleefully put her through two different interview trials to help her with her impulses and sensitivity)._

 _As it is, Daisy at present will be meeting her fellow interns at the time._

* * *

Daisy pulled her truck over in the spot that had a sign with her name on it, lips pursing when she noticed the five other signs with names on them. She figured they were the other interns. A wry smile formed as she noticed there were only two other vehicles. "Can't win them all."

Parking and turning it off, she stayed in her truck as another vehicle, a van, pulled in. It seemed to be for a mechanic. A glance at the sign said it was Wendell Bray. Seeing him stop his van, she quickly grabbed her bag and slid from the truck cab, dropping her keys in the satchel after locking it. Daisy moved closer to the wall, not wanting to get stuck again. She couldn't help staring curiously (she was shameless) while the man got out. He was blond with light blue eyes. He was broad and built, and when the wind hit, she caught the faint scent of alpha. ' _Ash would so woo him_ ,' she thought absently.

"Good morning!" She chirped, silently revelling in the jump she got from him. Daisy offered him a grin and motioned to the sign. "I take it you're Wendell Bray?"

He glanced at the sign and nodded with a small smile. "Ah, yeah. Guess that means you're Daisy Wick?" Wendell looked at her truck and then her, eyebrows up. "Big truck for a small lady. 2000 Nissan, right?"

Glancing back, Daisy hummed. "Yeah. It was a gift from my oldest brother… I think he was expecting me to crash it so he could laugh."

Wendell let out a startled laugh as they began walking. "Isn't that an assumption?"

"What can I say?" Daisy shrugged. "He's an ass and definitely something he'd think of."

Blue eyes looked her over. "I can't tell if I should be happy my brother isn't like that or not."

"We were a lot worse when we were younger." Daisy pulled out the letter she'd been sent. "We're supposed to meet the boss in the Medico-Legal lab. A Camille Saroyan."

"Think she's nice?" Wendell wondered.

"Hope so, even her being cordial would be fine," Daisy replied as they followed the signs, keeping the letter out as she draped her bag strap across her torso. "Kinda wish she called personally. Gramps said you can tell a lot about a person by their voice."

"But you're not good at it?" He prodded.

"I cannot deny nor affirm that," she answered, eyes flicking away.

A soft chuckle escaped the blond as they neared the sliding doors. "Wow, this must be the lab." Their steps slowed as the entered, looking around. Daisy nudged his arm and motioned at an African-American male, who seemed a bit older than them, standing with a Middle-Eastern male, also older.

"Alphas?" Daisy pondered and glanced at Wendell to see if he agreed. He did with a small nod.

"They have the air," he added before stopping that line of conversation. "Hey, are you our fellow interns?"

The African-American turned to look at them, his dark eyes flicking over them while he nodded. The Middle-Eastern man was staring at Daisy strangely, something she brushed off. "I'm Clark Edison. This is Arastoo Vaziri."

Blinking, Arastoo smiled placidly at the duo. "It is nice to meet you."

"Daisy Wick and Wendell Bray," the lone female offered, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Wendell added.

"I take it we're missing a Colin Fisher and Vincent Nigel-Murray?" Daisy questioned, glancing back at the door.

"Yes." Arastoo spoke carefully, accentuating his words and his accent obvious. "Dr. Saroyan said she would come back for us for a tour."

Clark huffed quietly, earning their eyes as he glanced at the platform. "I've already worked here before. I don't see why I need a tour."

"Maybe she wants you to meet us?" Wendell suggested as he looked around the lab. "I mean, we may end up working together at times."

A slow blink from Clark told them he hadn't thought about that. A voice from behind Arastoo sounded out. "That's exactly what I planned. Nice deductions."

Hazel eyes moved to the pretty African-American woman standing behind Arastoo. She held a calm, approachable air around her and Daisy figured she was an omega. "I'm Camille Saroyan," she offered, eyes looking them over. "I already know Mr. Clark, so would you mind introducing yourselves?"

The three did as the doors slid open again, making them look. Both male brunet betas, the taller one introduced himself as Colin Fisher and the slightly shorter one as Vincent Nigel-Murray.

"Sorry for being late," Colin said as he shifted his bag. "There was an accident in front of the entrance."

"How bad?" Wendell asked, peering past Daisy.

"It wasn't a pile up, that much we could tell." Colin glanced at Vincent, who nodded in silent agreement.

"The accident was more beside the entrance." Daisy did a double take at the British accent. "And more like a driver running into the back of a parked car."

"Not that bad, then," Saroyan noted and the two brunets nodded. "Right, well let's get this tour started. First up, the forensic platform…"

Saroyan lead them around the lab, showing them the offices, mini lab stations, where equipment was, the lounge, bone storage, and other parts of where they stored things. By that time, it was nearly lunch.

Placing her hands together, Saroyan turned to them smiling slightly, hands pressed together in a triangle. "Seeing as how it's almost lunch, do you want to call for delivery or go out? My colleagues, Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins may… join… us…"

The woman trailed off, staring past Arastoo with a frown. They collectively followed her eyes. Daisy's jaw dropped slightly.

"Are those rabbits?" Wendell asked in bemusement.

Daisy shook her head a small smile tugging at her lips as she tugged her bag off. "They're hares, actually."

Dropping her bag to the floor, she made her way to the three leverets, baby hares. Her movements were slow as she took cautious steps to the leverets, not pausing even when they noticed her. One, two, three steps - final and she moved fast, swooping two in one arm and catching the third just as it jumped. Ignoring their kicking and squirming, Daisy turned back to Saroyan, tilting her head. "Who's are they, anyway?" She cuddled them gently, frowning when one tried nipping her. "That isn't nice."

"I believe they're Dr. Hodgins," the other woman answered, stepping closer with a small frown.

Nodding absently, Daisy asked, "Can you show me his lab?"

"She doesn't have to," a masculine voice came from behind and she turned, taking in the scent and sight of a white alpha male. Blue eyes and brown hair, he had a beard. His eyes were appraising as he looked the brunette over and he motioned her to a room. "My lab is this way."

After getting a nod from Saroyan, Daisy followed him to his lab. When they go inside, she looked with interest. "Wow…" There were shelves full of both bugs and plants. "This is like a wet dream for bug and flora lovers."

A startled laugh escaped the man and she shrugged at his raised eyebrows. "Bit more info than I wanted, but yeah, guess it could be like that. Anyway, their cage is right here." Hodgins motioned to a long, rectangular wire cage, opening it.

"Can you take one?" Daisy asked and he did, making sure not to touch her. He placed it carefully back in the cage and she copied, making a face when one tried jumping out. "Stop that, it isn't nice."

He chuckled and quickly latched it. "Thanks for getting them back."

"How'd they get out?" She questioned, following him to a sink and accepting the soap.

"I was looking them over earlier and must have forgotten to latch it," he replied and glanced at her. "I take it you're one of Dr. B's new interns?"

She nodded. "Yup. But I have to admit, I'm interested in other parts of the lab, like your entomology and botany."

"I've also got mineralogy and palynology degrees," Hodgins added with a wide grin, leading the way back.

A low whistle came from her lips. "You must've had a lot of free time to get all those."

They paused in talking as they got on the stairs, heading to the lounge where the others were sitting. Wendell motioned to the seat beside him where her bag was and Daisy swiftly sat down, murmuring, "Thanks, Wendell."

"You're welcome," he smiled briefly at her and turned back to Colin, continuing their conversation.

Daisy looked up at Hodgins when he tugged a chair over, straddling it as he looked around the group. "Mind telling me who's who? Well, aside from Clark."

She blinked at him. "Well, as the lone female intern, I'm obviously Daisy Wick," she gave him a dorky wink and he snickered. "Wendell Bray is the blond. Vincent Nigel-Murray is the slightly shorter brunet Colin Fisher the taller one. Arastoo Vaziri is the one speaking with Dr. Saroyan." Daisy opened her bag, shifting things around for her phone.

"What are you doing?" Hodgins asked.

"Looking for my phone," Daisy brushed her fingers against the device and tugged it out. She offered him a small smile. "I didn't think we'd have lunch here, so I have to tell my roommates."

He nodded in understanding and looked at Saroyan. "Hey, Cam, what did you plan for lunch?"

The woman glanced away from Arastoo. "Well, we can either have delivery from a restaurant or we can all go for lunch for an hour and decide on our own meals."

"What kind of delivery?" Vincent asked from between Clark and Arastoo.

Saroyan pursed her lips. "We could order pizza. I don't think that will cause any dietary problems, right?" She glanced around.

"That sounds fine," Daisy offered, sending the text to her brother. "We could get a large cheese, large meat lovers, and large vegan pizza."

There were noises of agreement. "Thin and crispy or hand tossed?" Colin asked, peering around.

"Hand tossed for the meat lovers," Wendell swiftly said, unapologetic when he got glances.

"Why not all hand tossed and we get a few orders of breadsticks with sauce? We could use the crust as breadsticks." A new voice offered and the interns turned to look. Brennan was there looking through a few folders along with a pretty woman beside her. Daisy mentally labeled her as Angela Montenegro, getting the feeling that the Jeffersonian team mainly interacted around each other, and not the minor workers, no matter how rude that sounded. She looked strangely at Hodgins when he let out a very soft noise. His eyes were on Angela.

"You're staring," Daisy mumbled as she bent over, straightening her boot lace. He let out a strained noise and Daisy bit back a giggle.

"Shush," he mumbled back, shifting his eyes away from Angela and onto the table.

Her shoulders shook as she tugged one more item from her bag. "Hey, Dr. Saroyan?" Saroyan looked at her from where she stood and Daisy tossed her the small card.

The pathologist caught it with ease and looked it over. "'Francesca's Customer' card?"

Clark perked up and looked at Daisy with curiosity. "They have cards?"

Daisy leaned her elbow on the table. "They do when they get long time customers. The majority of my roommates and I's food came from there during college."

"That doesn't sound healthy," Vincent noted.

She made a face. "We got the riot act from our families." A cringe. "And my older brother had us exercise when we could get away from the books."

"Sounds like fun," Hodgins drawled. She shot him a dark look, but he simply laughed. The other interns let out laughs along with Angela and Saroyan. A pout formed on her lips and she slumped to the table. "But just think, here you probably won't have to run around that much."

The female intern turned to squint at him, mildly worried. "Probably?"

Hodgins simply grinned and Saroyan cut in. "I'll go ahead to order the pizzas. Dr. Brennan, Angela, you want anything specific?"

Brennan looked up. "Where is it again?"

"Francesca's." The male interns chorused and shared startled looks. Daisy began laughing into her arm at their looks.

"Do they have sides?" The anthropologist asked.

Daisy pulled her phone out once more and both males on either side of her looked over her shoulder as she pulled up the site. "Samsung Instinct?" Hodgin's voice was loud in her ear and she craned her head the other way, bumping heads with Wendell.

"Your beard is in my way," she complained and he sputtered out, "I barely have a beard!"

Ignoring him blatantly (from the corner of her eye, she could see Arastoo shaking, hand pressed to his smile), Daisy glanced from the phone to Brennan. "They have salads, pasta, and bruschetta. You have the option of making it your own. If Dr. Saroyan wants me to, I can order online."

Saroyan blinked and her eyes lowered to Daisy's phone. "Is it easier?"

"More or less. Last time my roommate used it we got extra breadsticks due to a long wait time."

"It will be a huge order," Arastoo said slowly, eyes flicking from face to face.

Hodgins pointed at him. "The intern has a point. Do we got any ayes?"

Hands went up as Daisy looked around. "I guess the ayes have it. Any preferences? Oh, also, they have bombolone for desserts. Those are like jelly donuts." It took a while, but they finally got the order settled, everyone sitting down again. Daisy raised her brows at the price and the alphas let out whistles.

"That's a lot of money," Hodgins voiced.

"Mmm. Dr. Saroyan, can I see the card?" Getting it back, Daisy tapped in the serial number. "There are drinks here?"

"We've got huge things of juice in the fridge," Angela replied. "Not to mention coffee and tea."

Daisy nodded and pressed enter, letting the time it would take to cook and deliver show up along with the newly discounted price.

"Yeesh, even with the discount it's still a lot." Wendell noted. "Wait, are you paying for it, Daisy?"

"Mmhmm."

Saroyan let out a noise. "I could have paid."

"It's fine." Daisy smiled slightly at the woman. "Besides, it would take longer to put your card number in and I'm hungry."

The pathologist faltered and Hodgins shrugged. "Hey, as long as we get food it's fine, right? And she did say it's okay…"

"I don't know, Dr. Hodgins," Daisy cut in, side eyeing him. "Seeing as how you're trying to mooch off me, I may have you pay me back."

He gaped at her speechlessly before crossing his arms in an affronted manner. "Why do you keep picking on me?"

"Why do you make it easy?" She retorted with ease and Angela began chuckling softly, earning a look from the alpha.

Said alpha quickly refocused on Daisy. "I'll be one of your supervisors, you know. You shouldn't upset me." His blue eyes were shining despite the implied threat.

Daisy bared her teeth in a grin at him. "I have five older brothers. Do your worst."

Tossing his head back, he let out a cackle worthy of a mad scientist, complete with rubbing his palms together. "I accept your challenge."

Her lips were twitching as she glanced at Saroyan, who looked tired. "If either of you mess up the lab, it'll come out of your paychecks."

She got twin shrugs and wicked grins in response. The pathologist glanced at the other interns. "That goes for you guys, too."

"What if they drag us into it?" Clark asked, eyeing the two brown haired adults warily.

"It will depend on the experiment and your actions involved." Was his answer and he nodded. "Moving on, I also had a major reason for calling every one of you here. Which of you have seen the news with Dr. Brennan appearing?"

All the interns raised their hands, Vincent a bit sheepish. "I pay more attention to the new articles."

"That's alright. So you know how the Jeffersonian works with the FBI." She looked around at them, sitting down again with Brennan beside her and Angela beside Hodgins. The artist was carefully avoiding looking at the man. "That means we run the possibility of going to court and acting as expert witnesses. I've spoken with Ms. Caroline Julian, a federal prosecutor, and she's agreed to take you on one on one at a mock trial. She'll be asking questions that both the prosecutors and defense attorneys ask." Saroyan locked eyes with them. "I will admit, there's a high chance of you being pulled up to the stand. The defense will try to trip you up, they will try to discredit whatever you find. Dr. Brennan can easily back up your claims, but I don't want you to feel discouraged by their words." She paused again and glanced at the original team. "Did I miss anything?"

Brennan shifted and held up the folders she had. "These are your folders containing parts of you history. A few years ago, my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, had me use an emotional testimony in a case. There was also the one with my father," she nodded at Clark. "Mr. Edison acted as the expert witness then. The prosecutor and defense will make attempts to either support you, in the case of the prosecutor, or throw you off balance. Ms. Julian with help you prepare for that."

"Is this the first time you have done this?" Arastoo asked curiously. "The preparing, I mean."

Saroyan, Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins shared looks. "It is," Angela answered, leaning forward a bit. "Brennan's previous student was more than a bit too technical for the jury to understand. We want to prevent that and make sure we get the assholes in jail."

Daisy blinked at her bluntness while Saroyan sighed. "Angela, we need to be semi-professional here."

Angela batted her eyes slowly. "I didn't use any Texan insults, though."

The pathologist stared at her flatly and the artist smiled at her.

Colin spoke up before the two women could continue their conversation. "So we'll have to be pulling a balancing act between the lab work and law work?"

"Yes, it'll still be a part of the paid internship for when it cuts into lab time." Saroyan glanced at Daisy's phone. "How long has it been?"

"Around fifteen minutes," the woman answered, tapping the phone. "They'll need at least another fifteen, I think to pack it up and come here. Can delivery come in the lab area or is it picked up in the parking lot?"

"The parking lot," Hodgins answered. "There's a certain way to bring food up here so we don't mess with the sterile scent of the lab. Over there," he pointed near the right staircase, "Is something like a dumbwaiter. When I first began working here, I had it added because Dr. Goodman, the boss before Cam, scolded me for taking my food across the front of the vents. Want me to show you all?"

Glancing at Saroyan, she nodded. "It'd be best, that way no one complains. I don't think it'd be fun relying on you or the others."

"Here, here," Wendell agreed, offering a hand in the air in a mocking attempt of a toast and earning chuckles from the other interns (Clark cracked a smile).

"Wait," Brennan cut in and glanced at Saroyan. "I should mention that you six are not the only ones acting as students here."

"We aren't?" Clark questioned.

Saroyan pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh, that's right. You six are the main ones, but there will be others around here." She glanced at Brennan. "Are we forgetting anything else?"

A thoughtful look came across her face. "I do not believe so," she said slowly. "If there is, I suppose we will deal with it when anything happens."

Silence falling uncomfortably, Daisy looked up at Hodgins, who was standing. "So will you show us the dumbwaiter now? We've got like five minutes till delivery get here."

He blinked at her, startled. "Yeah, come on, guys."


End file.
